Muen Kuchiki
Muen Kuchiki (無援朽木 Kuchiki Muen lit:helpless decayed tree) is the 3rd seated officer of the 6th Division, under the current head of the Kuchiki Clan, Rikou Kuchiki, who is also coincidentally his father and Byakuya Kuchiki's nephew. He despite his tremendous abilities which are on par with most former Kuchiki heads, aside from Byakuya wants to keep his position, saying, 'he doesn't ever want to hold back'. He is currently on an assignment in the human world, tracking down the Quincy Taiyo Ankoku, as well as his gang. He is the future head of the Kuchiki Clan, and is also the supposed 'rival' of the 2nd Division's lieutenant, Jiao Yan. He wields an exceptionally rare zanpakutou as stated by the Soul Society, only appearing once every 5000 years, considered even rarer than the legendar Hyorinmaru. He is known by many as the Unwavering Spring. Appearance He has a rather 'noble' appearance when it comes to clothing and facial expressions as he is always seen with a contant mannerism, however, his facial features and bodily features are quite ordinary in terms of standard appearance. He has rather messy and short black hair, as opposed to the usually long and neat hair of his other clan members, which has many spiked locks hanging near his face. He is rather tall, and has a rathr muscular build, although not to the extent of someone such as Kenpachi Zaraki, and he has dull black eyes. His attire is rather strange for a shinigami. He wears a drastically altered version of the standard Shikahuso, which includes a rather long cloak or cape which has blue patterns at the end of it, as well as the same pattern for the rest of his outfit, which includes a rather tight hakama and Kosode. He ornates his outfit with many golden jewel like emblems, and says each one costs at least a mansion in the Soul Society, showing their worth. On his head, he also wears a blue sash much like a bandanna, which is also ornated with smaller versions of the jewels. He is commonly seen with a rather serious attitude on his face when working, which can change depending on the time of day as well as the task given. Around close ones his face is more relaxed. Personality Like many of the Kuchiki Clan, Muen is usually seen behaving in an aristocratic manner, as well as being rather indifferent to any comment around him and staying calm to almost any given situation. However, this is known be a facade to his true personality, which is rather kind and partially outgoing, although the immediate change between both of these personalities can cause suspicion in people's minds and make them wonder if he has a Multiple Personality Disorder. When in the latter personality, he is seen as bright and sometimes even boastful, seen praising his own looks and power, and isn't above jokingly belittling others, mainly as a form of humour around friends, to brighten up an atmosphere. When being aristocrastic, which is usually to impress his uncle and father, who are both inspecting his worthiness of becoming Clan Head, despite knowing his true nature. He is also rather perceptive, and is fully aware of the effect his radical personality changes have and uses this to his advantage, mainly when he is suspicious of someone's intentions or in battle. However his most unique trait is his undying loyalty to the 'law' which goes far above Byakuya's and even Ginrei's loyalty to the law, easily making many consider him a 'pawn' in the hands of law. However, if there is something far more significant than law in his life, it's his pride, which he never relinquishes no matter what, and he only follows the law because 'he doesn't want to injure his pride' However, this personality was caused because of a series of traumatic events in his childhood. This traumatic event caused him to take immense hatred of the Kuchiki Clan's name, and made him primarily a desolate and emotionless child, who had exhibited signs of mental instability. After comprehending his misconceived understanding of the event transpired by witnessing and preventing a fatal blow to his father from an enemy, which caused Byakuya to keep a close eye on him, to see for 'improvement'. This caused him to become a rather aristocratic man when confronted with any other members of the Kuchiki Clan. He is also known to be good friends with Rukia. History Synopsis Equipment '''Kido Jewels: '''These are special jewels designed specifically by the Kido Corps for the Kuchiki Clan. It allows the wearer to store one kido spell into each jewel, which can be fired automatically. However the strength of the spell as well as the range is quite low, but someone with a truly enormous amount of power can easily make any spell at it's standard level. He commonly uses this when he can't use anymore reiatsu. Powers and Abilities Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes